total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany (Child's play)
Tiffany is a murderous woman, and the secondary antagonist of sorts, featured in the later two films in the Child's Play series. In her human life, Tiffany was the young girlfriend of Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler. When he became the killer doll, she claimed that it took her over 10 years to find his broken doll body. ''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) On a stormy night, Tiffany talks a cop into stealing Chucky's remains in a bag from an evidence vault. While speaking to him on the phone, she warns him not to look into the bag. When he does, she shows up from behind him and slits his throat with a nail file. She takes the bag containing Chucky's remains and takes it to her trailer where she puts him back together using new doll parts. She then resurrects his soul by using a book called Voodoo For Dummies. When it appears it didn't work, she tosses the book exclaiming "What a croc!". Her moment's interrupted by her unwanted wooer Damien Baylock, who lets himself in. Soon she realizes Chucky's alive and tries tricking Damien to provoke him, so Chucky can kill him. Chucky eventually shows himself to them. Damien teases Tiffany for her obsession, then decides to "seduce" Damien for fun. During which, she handcuffs him to the bed. After some talk, Chucky comes to life and kills Damien. Later, after she gets reacquainted with Chucky learns that what she thought was an engagement ring he had left on the mantle the night he was gunned down was actually just a stolen ring from a woman called Vivian Van Pelt. Outraged and hurt, Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen which she bought for the baby she wanted to have. Tiffany taunts him by throwing a gorgeous bridal doll with the ring on a necklace, saying that he needs to settle down and that they make a cute couple. Chucky uses the ring to cut through the wood bars of the playpen and escape. He electrocutes Tiffany while she is having a bath (throwing her T.V. in the water), and proceeds to transfer her soul into that of the bridal toy. Like Chucky, Tiffany hates being inside of a doll's body, but discovers that The Heart of Damballa is the only thing that can make her become a human again. Chucky wore this very amulet on the night he became a doll as well. It turns out Chucky's real corpse is buried somewhere in Forrest Creek Cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey. Tiffany calls her neighbor Jesse, offering to pay him to get them there by the next day. Unaware that Tiffany and Chucky are actually dolls, he takes advantage of this opportunity to take his girlfriend Jade from her overprotective uncle, Warren Kincaid. He asks Jade to accompany him, and she accepts his offer. Before they leave, Warren attempts to frame Jesse by putting a bag of marijuana in his van, unaware that Chucky and Tiffany are in the van needing a ride to Hackensack. Tiffany and Chucky fatally wound Warren with nails, concealing his body in the trunk. En route to their destination, Tiffany and Chucky kill anyone getting in their way, framing Jesse and Jade in the process. To make matters worse, Tiffany and Chucky intend to steal Jesse's and Jade's bodies using voodoo. Jesse and Jade decide to get married. After they do, they rest at a motel. They meet another pair of newlyweds named Diane and Russ, who try to convince them to share a room with them. While they're talking, Diane slyly steals Jade and Jesse's wallet and Tiffany notices. Later on after Jesse and Jade leave the room, Diane and Russ begin making out on the waterbed. Tiffany throws a champagne bottle to the ceiling mirror above it, and the two are sliced by falling pieces of broken glass. Impressed by the creative murder, Chucky proposes to Tiffany, and they have sex in the room. The bodies of the murdered newlyweds are later discovered by the hotel maid, which makes Jesse and Jade wanted by the police. Jesse and Jade eventually learn that the dolls are alive, and that there is no turning back. After hijacking a recreational vehicle from another couple, Jesse and Jade are forced to drive the dolls to the cemetery in Hackensack. On the way, Tiffany and Chucky get into a huge fight (instigated by Jade and Jesse), and Jesse crashes and explodes their van. Nevertheless, they manage to reach the cemetery. Just before Tiffany transfers her soul into Jade, she stabs Chucky, as she is touched by Jade and Jesse's love for each other, which makes her realizes they belong dead. Tiffany is fatally wounded in the scuffle, and when the police show up, Chucky gets shot by Jade. As she lies dying, Tiffany gives birth to a bloody baby doll which attacks the witnessing detective. ''Seed of Chucky (2004) Chucky and Tiffany are brought back by their child when he reads the inscription on the Heart of Damballa. When they see he has no genitals, Tiffany sees it as proof the child is a girl and names it Glenda (feminizing the name, Glen, which Chucky had given to him previously) ''Seed of Chucky ''focuses on their capers in Hollywood, where a movie is being made about their urban legend. Now going by "''Tiffany Ray", Tiffany plans to transport her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body, who just happens to be playing her in the film. They also plan to impregnate her and put Glen/Glenda's soul in the baby's body. Their plan is successful, Tilly actually gives birth to two babies, one a boy and the other a girl. This works out perfectly as Glen/Glenda two beings in the same body; explaining why Glen's body never developed. Glen and Tiff go to the hospital that Tilly is staying at. Chucky follows them there, and hits her in the head with an axe for leaving him. However, at the very last minute before she dies, Tiffany successfully passes her soul into Jennifer Tilly. Five years pass, and she is happily living in Hollywood, posing as Jennifer, and is raising Glen and Glenda on her own. On the twins' birthday, one of the nannys tries to quit her job because she is afraid of Glenda, who she believes is a troubled child. Jennifer Tilly/Tiffany tells her she can go but then beats her to death with her doll body (which has a mark from the axe injury on it). then her eyes turn green while she evilly laughs. ''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) After the trial where Nica is declared mentally unfit for trial, Officer Stanton takes Chucky to his car in an evidence bag. After getting off the phone with an unknown person who he most likely was bringing the doll to, he notices Chucky is breathing, and Tiffany jumps from the back seat and slits the officer's throat, and sighs "They never learn..." and asks him which family they should torture next. She then takes Chucky to a post office to send him to Alice. She tells the woman who is asking her questions on what she's sending that, the item (Chucky) isn't "fragile", and for alive she says to put "other". Than she walks off leaving Chucky to be sent to the next family that he will torture. Relationships 'Tiffany/Chucky' Tiffany and Chucky are almost polar opposites, brought together only by their love and violence. Tiffany is "fluffy", and Chucky more hard-wearing. Tiffany claims to have loved Chucky for so long, it has made her a prisoner. She waited ten years to find him, believing he would marry her, implying that had she known he "hadn't changed" she would have moved on. After joint acts of violence or murder, Tiffany and Chucky seem drawn together. They are obviously physically attracted to each other, even in doll bodies. However, they are prone to domestics, both having flighty tempers and being stubborn and in some different ways, demanding. 'Tiffany/Jade' Jade and Tiffany never had any interaction until she became a doll. However, Jade was well aware of the fact she might be crazy, as well as flirting with her boyfriend Jesse. While Jade dislikes Tiffany, Tiffany doesn't hate her and even encourages her and Jesse's relationship. She doesn't even hold a grudge against Jesse for taking her hostage since it was used to save Jade. Before she fought Chucky her last words to Jade were that she was lucky to have a man like Jesse. 'Tiffany/Glen/Glenda' Tiffany does not remember giving birth to the child originally called "Shitface". When Tiffany learns of her parenthood, she is eager to quit killing as it is apparent it upsets her new child. However, when unable to do so, her and Glen have "a little secret", so Chucky will not learn of her weakness. It is later revealed that there are two souls in Glen, himself and his twin sister. Which would explain the torturous dreams and exposure to violence and undeveloped body. Despite the very peculiar oddness, Tiffany loves and accepts both her children. When Tiffany finally manages to transfer her soul back into a human body, she transfers also the two elements of her offspring into twin babies. As she is later raising them on her own without Chucky. Murders Committed by Tiffany ''Bride of Chucky (1998) *1. Robert Bailey: Throat slashed. *2. Diane: Eviscerated by falling glass from the glass ceiling. *3. Russ: Eviscerated by falling glass from the glass ceiling. *4. Old Woman: Shot. ''Seed of Chucky (2004) *1. Tony Gardner: Decapitated. (with Chucky) *2. Redman: Gutted. *3. Jennifer Tilly: Soul trapped in Tiffany's dead body. *4. Fulvia: Head bashed in, cracking her skull. ''Curse of Chucky (2013) *1. Officer Stanton: Throat slit with nail file. Deaths of Tiffany ''Bride of Chucky (1998) *Electrocuted, by Chucky, when he pushed her TV into her bathtub. (human form) *Impaled in the stomach with a knife, after fighting Chucky. (doll form) ''Seed of Chucky (2004) *Struck in the forehead by Chucky's axe. Her soul switches with Jennifer Tilly's, therefore making Jennifer the actual inhabitant of her body, though this may have happened after Tiffany's "death". Trivia *She sports a tattoo of a broken heart above her breast that has Chucky written above it. *Tiffany owns a tarantula named Charlotte, possibly a reference to the character from Charlotte's Web. *Tiffany's death in ''Bride of Chucky was an idea originally used for Maggie Peterson in the first Child's Play film. But the idea was eventually later scrapped. *Despite their "break up", Jennifer Tilly has quoted in "100 Scariest Movie Moments" that Chucky's more "Mellowed now having a wife and a kid. But he's still very creative in his methods of killing people". Meaning that Tiffany, or at least to Jennifer Tilly are still an item. Category:Female Characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters